Harry Potter and the Runic Inscriptions
by Bowie-Rox
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are searching for the next Horcrux. The come upon and cave, and once again Hermione's extensive knowledge helps them along the way, but this time, the conclusion they come to, isn't what Harry wants to hear.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I just made this story up for a class I was taking. It is in script form so just bare with me. I hope you like it!

FADE IN

EXT. FORREST, SCOTLAND, MIDNIGHT.

1

Dark. Crescent moon. Pouring rain. Howling wind.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron are running through the forrest. Tearing through the trees and bushes, desperately seeking shelter. Their breathing is heavy and their pace is quick, but slowing.

HARRY

Look! Over there, a cave!

HERMIONE  
Hurry, I'm absolutely freezing!

A gust of wind picks up. The small shadow can be seen hovering over the entrance of the cave. They run in the direction of the cave. They each race into the cave, glad for the shelter.

2

EXT. CAVE

Dark, with little light illuminating the entrance.

HARRY

Lumos.

Harry Potter, 17

Sharp green eyes, tall and thin. Black hair falling dangerously close to his eyes. Water stained glasses. A faint lightning bolt shaped scar peeking out from behind his hair. Dirt stained face and a small cut under his left eye. He wears blue jeans with rips around the knees and a light blue shirt with a tear at the collar. He is visibly nervous and looks all around the cave.

RON

Where are we? Do you think will be safe here. (said with a slight shudder).

Ronald Weasley, 17

Very tall and gangly. Fire red unkempt hair in his eyes. Dull blue eyes. Freckled and dirty cheeks. Split lip. Blue jeans and an emerald green shirt. Also looks visibly nervous and perhaps even borders being scared.

HERMIONE  
Honestly, I don't care. We're out of the rain. We should be thankful for that.

Hermione Granger, 17

Medium height, thin. Light brown wavy hair. Soft brown eyes. She wears blue jeans also with a light purple shirt and a thin yellow hoodie. She also has dirt on his face and long thin cut on her right cheek. Hermione clearly looks scared and is also shivering.

HARRY

I think we'll be fine for tonight. Let's take a look around first before we settle.

RON

Good idea, Harry

HERMIONE, RON (Simultaneously)

Lumos

3

Cut to Harry. He's searching toward the center. He has fear in his eyes. He anticipates the worst.

Camera turns and looks down the cave. The light from behind them fades and his wand barely illuminates what is in front of him. Rock align the ground in no particular order.

Cut to Ron. He is on Harry's left. His face is contorted and fear is seen in both his eyes and on his face. He watches the walls as he walks down toward the center of the cave. Rocks align the walls but in what looks like a pattern.

Cut to Hermione. She is on Harry's right. She also is visibly scared. She also notices the walls as they walk further down. She stops to inspect while Harry and Ron continue.

RON

Hermione, come on. Quit looking at those silly characters

HERMIONE

Don't you know what these are?

Harry and Ron both look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

HARRY, RON (Simultaneously)

No, not really.

HERMIONE

You'd think after seven years at Hogwarts, you'd actually learn something.

Hermione shakes her head.

They're runes, you idiots.

RON

Runes? Why would you put runes in a cave. No one will see them

HERMIONE

We're seeing them now. This must have been a place of ritual.

HARRY

Can you read them, Hermione?

HERMIONE,

Well of course I can read them, but there are variations, and I believe these are Nordic, not English, so I might now get it completely right. I did read a bit on Nordic runes, but not really as much as I have on English.

Harry and Ron snort in laughter.

RON

A little she says

HARRY

So that means she's read everything she could find

4

Sound echos at the back of the cave. Harry's head jerks in its direction. Ron and Hermione follow suit. They walk slowly toward the center. A crash of thunder and a flash of lightning hits behind them, completely illuminating the cave momentarily. The light uncovers a pile of bones. Hermione lets out a shrill scream. Harry and Ron jump back.

RON

Were those bones, Harry?

HARRY

I think they were.

Harry places is wand over the pile of bones. There are strange symbols on them. Hermione's face lights up in realization.

HERMIONE

More runes! But these are actually used for something.

RON

Why on earth would anyone want to put runes on bones, Hermione, that's just stupid.

HARRY

Do you think these are human bones, Hermione?

HERMIONE

Of course not Harry, first of all, they're far too small to be human bones, unless they decided to use bones of children and besides, the people of the runes were not so cruel to use human bones, at least I don't think.

Hermione gives a faint smile. Ron pulls back inching closer to Harry.

HARRY

What can you do with runes?

HERMIONE

Well, all sorts of things. With runes people were able to perform magic. Cast spells. They were also able to use them in divination. But they were also used as somewhat of a language. These particular runes were probably used for divination. Generally if they were casting a spell it was for something or someone and the bone inscribed with the runes would be placed with the person that the spell was cast for or on.

RON

Bloody hell, why didn't they just use wands?

Harry and Hermione both roll their eyes.

5

Harry, Hermione, and Ron each inspect the bones. They are all pure white with no specks of dirt on them. Each bone has a different symbol.

HERMIONE

Well, now these are English runes. That's so strange.

HARRY

Maybe we could use these?

HERMIONE

Harry! That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that!

RON

What's she going on about Harry?

HARRY

Well, Hermione said that they could be used in divination. Maybe we could use them to help us find a horcrux.

RON

Oh, I guess I didn't think of that.

HERMIONE

You wouldn't.

Ron looked at Hermione strangely.

6

Harry, Hermione, and Ron are all circled around a large rock where the runes are placed on top in no particular order.

HARRY

So how does this work?

RON

Yeah, really.

HERMIONE

Well, I'll ask it a question, toss them up in the air and let them fall. Based on how they fall, I can read the runes and find its answer. Maybe we should ask an easy question first, to see if it works.

HARRY

Sounds good to me.

HERMIONE

Ok, here goes…..Does Ron have red hair?

Ron looks at Hermione like she's crazy. Harry laughs. Hermione shrugs her shoulders. She tosses the bones into the air. All three of their heads look up and follow the bones down to the rock.

HARRY

Well….

Hermione studies the runes. All but three bones were upside down so the symbols could not be seen. She smiles to herself and looks up.

HERMIONE

The runes say yes.

Harry smiles.

HARRY

Well, how should be ask the question.

HERMIONE

Outwardly and clearly. Something like 'where is one of the horcruxes' but that seems so simple And not very clear, but I think it should work.

HARRY

Ok. I'll ask, I suppose. This is my burden.

RON

Harry, that's not true. We're here to help too.

HARRY

What can we find out about one of the horcruxes?

7

Hermione tossed the bones into the air. Again their heads went up and their eyes followed the runes as they fell to the rock. Hermione looked curiously at the runes. Again only three bones were visible. The symbols were Dorn, Man, and Ear.

HARRY

What do they say Hermione?

HERMIONE

Dorn is the symbol for thorn, which is an evil symbol. All that come in contact have severe outcomes. Man which is obviously man, is not always a bad symbol.

She smiles faintly. She touches the bone lightly.

It means that someone will fail. But the man is a good character. And lastly, there is ear which is the symbol for grave. Obviously, not a good symbol.

RON

So what does that mean exactly?

HERMIONE

Well, from how they lay and these particular runes, The outcome isn't good. The horcrux is a person. I think Dorn is meant to be Voldemort.

HARRY

Hermione, spell it out for us.

Hermione touches Harry's arm lightly, and her eyes were full of sorrow.

HERMIONE

Harry…..YOU are the horcrux.

RON

WHAT?! That's insane. It can't be true. Don't listen to her Harry.

HARRY

Ron, when has Hermione ever been wrong?

Harry smiled faintly at Hermione and squeezes her hand lightly.

So, if I'm the horcrux, and Voldemort is the thing I have to come in contact with, does that mean the prophecy was right, that I have to die?

HERMIONE

Harry….I don't know. I think that's what it's saying, but I really don't think it means you'll die. I mean, it can't mean that. You're a hero. The hero never dies.

HARRY

Hermione, it says it right there. Grave obviously means someone will die. And if I'm the horcrux, then I have to be destroyed. It's the only way.

HERMIONE

Harry…no. There has to be some other way.

RON

Yeah, come on mate, we'll figure something out.

HARRY

Yeah…I'm sure we will. But until we do, I know I have to die.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and looked at him sadly. They both turned their attention to Harry as he turned his back and walked toward the entrance of the cave. The rain had calmed. And the wind was quiet. Harry stood at the entrance of the cave. The moonlight shining down on him.

FADE OUT.


End file.
